The Return
by swallowdale
Summary: "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will stop that." All had been having the same dream for weeks. Only one of them suspected what it meant. The others thought they were suffering the trauma of the battle.
1. Prologue

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will stop that."

"We can, together"

_"No, and now you've failed us there won't be a place in the cosmos that you can hide"_

* * *

><p>" I won't let you near Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately and in every way you fear; and when he's done he'll wake just long enough to see his good work"<p>

_"And then we'll split his skull"_

* * *

><p>"You have a heart"<p>

_"Then we will gain a mind"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I have an army"

"We have a Hulk"

_"_I though the beast had run off"

_"And straight into our control"_

* * *

><p>Loki, Tony, Barton and Romanoff woke with a start. They all shook there heads simultaneously a bluish glint briefly in their eyes but then rapidly fading. All had been having the same dream for weeks. Only one of them suspected what it meant. The others thought they were suffering the trauma of the battle. None of them would say a word, three thinking they would sound mad and one afraid of what he would find.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Shield had called the avengers in for an early morning meeting. No prizes for guessing who hadn't turned up yet.

**"Where is Stark"**

"I don't know director we sent him the message"

**"Well someone go round there now, in fact you go round there Coulson"** Coulson groaned, why was it always him...

"Permission to tase him if he doesn't cooperate" Romaoff and Barton sniggered...

**"You know the mood i'm in right now, yeah go ahead and tase the mother******"**

**...**

* * *

><p>Coulson landed the copter on the roof, and went over to the door. Tugging on the handle he heard<em> "Sir I am afraid that Mr Stark does not want to be disturbed"<em>

"Did he have a party last night"

No reply. Which meant yes, brilliant. "Jarvis you know that if you don't open this door I can wipe your hardrive don't you"

He heard the door click unlocked and grinned, that worked every time. "Where is he"

_"The bedroom on floor fifty, shall I alert him to you presence?"_

"No i'll be fine, oh but you could tape the incedent, I need some good evidence for blackmail"

_ "I'm not sure Mr Stark would approve"_

"Hardrive" Coulson almost sang

_ "Right away sir_"

Coulson stepped in to the elevator and sighed. There was someone asleep in there, "Jarvis?"

_ "I have no knowledge of who that woman is, Mr Stark deactivated me last night"_

"Fine" He stepped over the sleeping woman and pressed floor fifty. A minute later he carefully stepped over the woman, who was now snoring, and set off along the corridor. Turning a corner he heard noises coming from inside the bedroom. "I'm not going to find anything... revealing in there am I?"

_ "Not what you would consider compromising no Sir."_ Coulson pushed open the door to find Tony asleep on the bed and having, a nightmare? He went closer and decided he didn't have time for this. Spotting a glass of...something...on the bedside cabinet he grabbed it and pitched it over Tony''s head.

** "Hulk out"** Shouted Tony a bluish glow in his eyes ( to brief for Coulson to notice), before he spotted Phil and came to his senses. **"Jarvis how the hell is this man in my room"**

_ "I'm sorry sir my protocols had been overridden"_

Coulson smiled, the AI could lie...Well this could come in handy.

Tony sighed and slapped a hand over his forehead, **"Why are you hear Coulson"**

"There is a very important meeting you are supposed to be at" He checked his watch "That started one hour ago, Fury is pissed and I have been authorised to use a taser. So take a shower and meet me on the roof in ten minutes. You will not be flying in your suit or I will disable it and watch you drop like a rock to the city floor understood. Oh and you might want to deal with the woman in your elevator"

Tony mock saluted **"Yes Sir"** He swung himself out of bed **"Wait woman in my elevator, what woman?"** Coulson had already left the room**..."Do we know who the woman is Jarvis?"**

_ "I have no knowledge of her identity Sir, you deactivated me last night"_

**"****Did I get a message about this meeting?"**

_ "Yes Sir"_

**"Then why didn't you tell me!"**

_ "As stated previously you deactivated me last night sir."_

**"Whenever you have a message like that you should tell me"**

_"But sir"_

** "I accept your apology Jarvis now have buddy bring up an iron man case"**

_"I'm not sure that is wise Sir" _

**"Look you control the suit Jarvis, how is Coulson going to override the system!"** Jarvis remained silent. **"Exactly, now get me a suit"**

**...**

Coulson sighed as he watched Tony fly out of a lower story window.

_"Sir, I have been instructed to inform you of this message...Catch me if you can"_

"For goodness sake he is behaving like a child!"

_"That is one point on which I would agree sir"_

"Jarvis does Tony know we are having this conversation?"

_"No sir"_

"Keep it that way"

_"Why if I may ask?"_

"I want you to deactivate the Iron Man suit, act lkike you are beking overridden and drop Tony down somewhere. DOn't let him get injured...badly. Just make a point"

_"I am afraid I cannot do that sir Mr Stark..."  
><em>

"Hardive" Coulson stated

_"Right away Sir"_

_..._

_"Sir I... I frd..overdrnn"_

"**Jarvis?" **Said Tony, alarmed. **"Buddy can you hear me?"**

Suddenly the screen went black, and all he was left with was what he could see dierectle in front of himk., Oh and he was falling.

**"Jarvis!" **He shouted and felt a little kick of life enough to boost him up in the air a little bit, but then it faded.

**"Shit shit shit"**

He couldn't get any power at all. He braced himself as he hit, water? He pulled of his visor and found himself in a duck pond.

Looking over to his left he noticed a copter and Coulson.

"I did warn you"

**"How did you override Jarvis"**

"I persuaded someone very important"

"**WHO!"**

"Get out of the suit and join me in the copter"

**"But im soaking wet!"**

"Yes and you don't get a change of clothes either, now move"

Tony cursed under his breath, first the nightmare, now this!


End file.
